sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kunzite (Lillydoesartstuff)
Kunzite is a Spodumene gem under Pink Diamond's court before Rose Quartz fully started the rebellion by shattering Pink Diamond. Appearance Kunzite is a short gem of 5'1", with pale purple skin and freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. She has wide eyes and large black pupils. Her hair is a dark violet colour in a medium bob with a lot of volume, she has a side swept fringe and at the top of her hair is a little tuft of three hair clumps that always stick out. Kunzite's outfit consists of a floaty dress with a slightly dark pale purple camisole top with a pale pink bandeau underneath, on the back of the camisole is a medium pink diamond. The skirt of her dress is two layers, the top being a dark purple and the bottom a lilac shade. She wears fingerless gloves that fade into her skin, on the back of the gloves there is a pink diamond logo. She wears peach coloured tights, similar to denier tights for humans, and small slip on shoes with a pink diamond insignia. Personality Kunzites are caring gems who like to put other's emotions before their own. Which makes them the perfect gem to look after defect gems or gems affected by trauma, that Homeworld deems fit to be allowed into society. Kunzite herself fits perfectly into the Kunzite personality mold, who wishes nothing more than to make her fellow gems happy and carefree, just like her. She has no major worries, so doesn't really understand how others could feel so down all the time, but she tries her best to help them with their lives. Relationships Peach Beryl After Kunzite succeeded in rehabilitating her first couple of gems, the Iolite in charge of her gave her a slightly more difficult assignment. That being Peach Beryl. Their first official meeting was awkward to say the least, Peach Beryl was in such a low state that they only glanced up at Kunzite when she introduced herself. Despite that rocky encounter though, Peach and Kunzite seem nearly inseperable, Kunzite has even managed to get Peach Beryl to come with her for assignment reports to Iolite, but only if Kunzite holds Beryl's hand. However, after Pink Diamond's shattering, the duo were split up, Peach Beryl, as a member of military was sent to Yellow Diamond's Court, and Kunzite was sent to Blue Diamond's. Iolite Iolite is Kunzite's superior, the one who gives Kunzite and others of her gem type their assignments. Iolite is stern to all her subordinates, but sees potential in Kunzite, so decides to give her a challenge assignment-wise. Pink Kunzite Pink Kunzite is Kunzite's idol. Pink Kunzite is seen as a celebrity amongst other Spodumenes, due to how quickly and carefully she completes her assignments. Kunzite aims to be as good as Pink Kunzite someday. Fusions with others * Kunzite + Peach Beryl = Morganite * Kunzite + Blue Lace Agate = Lavender Agate * Kunzite + Heliodor = Bazzite * Kunzite + Labradorite = Rainbow Moonstone * Kunzite + Clinohumite = Alleghanyite * Kunzite + Gaspeite = Hiddenite * Kunzite + Celestite = Apophylite Category:Original Characters